into the past
by GoTellSomeoneWhoCares
Summary: A young witch thinks that the knights of the round table should see Merlins past.
1. The beginning

Summary: a young witch thinks that the Knights of the Round Table should see Merlins past.

Disclaimer: unfortunately I don't own BBC's Merlin if I did Arthur would have found out Merlins secret a long time ago.

Authors note: this is my first ever story so please go easy on me. Also this is shot a couple weeks after season three, so on with the story.

A young woman was huddled over a pot in the middle of a small clearing. The wind howled around her but she took no notice to intent at the task at hand. In the pot was water with an image swirling in the middle of it. The image showed six people. These people where knights of Camelot.

As the woman watched a small smile came across her features. 'Soon the prince will see that not all magic is the same' she thought to herself.

Prince Arthur was having a good day. The sun was shining; the birds where singing and he was in so good a mood that he even let his servant Merlin have the day off. He was currently on a hunting trip with five of his most trusted knights they were Leon, Lancelot, Elyan, Perceval and Gwaine.

They had been out here for over an hour and so far had caught ten rabbits, six pheasant's and two deer and where almost ready to go home. Suddenly Percival stoped "what's the matter Percy" asked Gwaine who's that?" replied Percival pointing up ahead. In front of the group was a woman wearing a blue dress with no sleaves or straps instead there was gold coloured rope attached to the top of her dress going over her shoulders and another piece tied loosely around her waist. She had dark brown almost black hair, with blue streaks going through it that went just passed her shoulders and hazel coloured eyes.

"Hello" the woman said in a kind voice "my name is Aurora and you are sirs Leon, Lancelot, Elyan, Percival and Gwaine"

"how do you know who we are" questioned Arthur who was wondering just what was going on

"that does not matter, what does matter is what I have to show you. Please follow me." And with that she walked away leaving a very stunned pack of knights. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go"

"hold on Gwaine, we don't know what we're dealing with here" said Lancelot who was just a little bit curious about what was going on. "lance a beautiful woman just asked us to follow her and you say 'hold on' mm-mm I'm going , you can come to if you aren't to chicken" and with that he took looked around before shrugging and going after Gawain Lancelot came next followed closely by Percival Leon looked at Arthur questioningly said person sighed before saying

"come on Leon , we better make sure they don't get into trouble" and with that they took off.

"So where are we going exactly" asked Elyan.

They had been traveling for just under half an hour and Aurora still hadn't stopped yet. Four times they had asked if she would like a ride but she would just smile and say 'it isn't far' then continue walking. So here they are in the middle of nowhere following some to top it all off it was starting to get dark. Suddenly she stopped and Gawain had to pull hard on the reins to stop the horse from trampling her

"here we are" the knights looked around surprised they were so lost in thought that they hadn't paid any attention to their surroundings in front of them was a small clearing surrounded by tall willow trees, in the middle of the clearing was a house with a large pot with water in it out front

"what exactly do you want to show us" asked Arthur warily clearly not liking this one bit. "Your servant Merlin I think his name was?" she knew what his name was it's _THE_ legendary emrys but she had to pretend she didn't.

At Arthurs nod she continued "what do you know about his past"

"well started Lancelot "not much"

"I can show you if you'd like"

"how" asked Gawain he hadn't known Merlin for that long but he was already his best friend

"I just want to know if you'd want to find out, I will give you a couple of minutes to decide" she replied. They all quickly gathered round Arthur

"I think we should do it" said Gawain "no we shouldn't" argued Lancelot knowing the rest would probably find out about Merlin's magic. They both looked at Arthur who said

"we'll do it" while looking at Aurora she nodded "very well let's begin. Stand in a circle around me" they all quickly gathered round her. Before she started she turned to Arthur and said

"Prince Arthur, I hope that this knowledge will change your views for the better. Remember don't let what you see cloud your judgement, and best of luck to you all" and with that she said something in a foreign language.

The last thing they all thought before they blacked out was 'what had they gotten them self's in to'.

TBC…

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

authors note: hey every one unfortunately this is not a new chapter, I just want to tell you that I will not be updating until next term. The reason for that is that when I came home for the holidays I left my laptop behind so now I'm using one of those computer station things they have in the shopping center, but I have got a couple of chapters written down already and I will put them as soon as i get back. Bye.


End file.
